My Love (Take Two)
by Bella-Bear Cullen
Summary: Re-write of My love. Still has a lot of grammar mistakes and I'm still looking for a Beta so anyone willing PM me. Until then please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Get back here you little bitch." The 'cop' reached out trying to grab the back of my shirt. Pushing two more times I gain speed and Ollie down a flight of stairs.

"No way in hell old man." I looked over my shoulder and saw him jump down the ten stairs. OK so he wasn't that old but in my mind he is. Turning back around I saw another cop. He had a smug grin on his face.

"Just stop running already our boss would like to talk to you." He said as I got closer and he reached for me. Pumping the back of my board hard and getting the air I needed I turned spinning my board and body hitting him in the face. I don't know who these people are but you'd think after weeks of kicking their asses they'd give but no they just keep coming back. The landing was a little shaky but was a landing no less. As the first 'cop' gets closer I push-off again. I Ollie again but this time over some flowers next to another set of stairs. Main reason I love skating here all the stuff to jump over. Half way through the jump I feel my board being ripped from under my feet. _Like that's going to stop me from landing and running off._ As soon as my feet touch the ground I tuck and roll shooting right back up and take off running. I hear him toss my board as he runs after me.

Being a higher off the ground I see the gap between the park and sidewalk. I screwdriver using the low wall. As soon as I stand I'm grabbed my waist. "Look will you stop running our boss want s to offer you a job."

"Why the hell would your boss want to offer a fifteen year old girl a job?" I elbowed him on the side of his neck and doing a jumping reverse hook kick. He charges me but i vault over his back. He comes back swinging but his moves are wild which makes them easier to block. Soon the other two come. "Come on boys three against one ain't fair. 'Specially if that one is a girl."

One charges at me but I knee him in the face and do a split vault off his back kicking the other two in the face. They get up not long after each just as pissed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Looking up I see an old man with a long white beard and white eyebrows.

"Konoemon-dono." The three men bowed quickly as he stepped forward. He flicked his wrist signaling them to leave.

"My name is Konoemon Konoe." His name sounds familiar. "I'm Chief of the Kanto Magic Association." Oh OK that's why his name familiar.

"OK but what to you want with me?"

"I know what you are and I know how your people abandoned you believing you were a bad omen a white-winged hanyō you a crow to, more or less, be precise. I know you dyed your hair and you wear contacts to appear human." I looked at him in shock.

"H-how did you know any of that only-"

"Evangeline knows. Yes she is the one who told me of you. I wish to offer you a job of being my granddaughter's personally bodyguard. Yes we have others watching her but none are good enough to meet the standers needed to personally guard her. Not even Evangeline."

"If Evangeline can't do it what makes you think I can. I mean really Eve is hard to beat." Huh, I know firsthand.

"Yes but she is our élite fighter always has been. Only one person has gotten close to beating her." If they were close that means their good.

"Then get them to do it." I see no point in this at all. I walk around him to head to my crappy apartment. I ducked as he swung his cane at the back of my head. I turned to face him again. "What, why me?"

"Because you the only one who ever beat Evangeline. She is the Elite's élite. The toughest to beat yet you did. She is a centuries year old vampire who has many different fight styles and practices who has been beaten by a fifteen year old girl. Tell if you were me would not want someone like yourself to protect one of the things you hold dear to you."

"How do you know I beat her, we were alone that night."

"Yes you were but she was pretty banged up, as you may say when she got back to the place that night. It was only natural for me to worry about my Elite fighter. She said: "I finally found someone for her." That night she sat and told me about your life and the fight." There was thing I still want to know about his granddaughter.

"Why does she need protection?" It was silent for a moment before her talked.

"Her father is Eishun Konoe chief of the Kasnai Magic Association. He himself is a powerful mage but his daughter, my grand, power is far more grater and dangerous and if in the wrong hands cannot be a pretty outcome. She's been kidnapped from time to time by others who want to harness her power for evil. But Konoka knows next to nothing of the power she poses. But her father will tell her later this evening. All staff knows of you and if you accept this passion they will be happy and relieved. Happy to have their Konoka protected and relived that they don't have to fight you. So do you wish to take the position?" Hell not like I have anything better to do plus I get to kick some ass.

"Yeah sure I'll do it and all but what about school?" I mean I can't just drop out to protect a girl I barely know

"You'll be transferred to Mahora Academy class 2/3-A. Come along so we can get this sorted out." I followed him to his car. The three guys were sitting in the backseat holding their faces. The car took off and I stared out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

"Setsuna wake up we have arrived." I open my eyes and look around. _When the hell did I fall asleep?_ "We will head to my office and have you transferred. Don't worry about the tuition you being Konoka's personally guard is enough. You will also get paid once every week due to your services. While you were sleep we sent people to your apartment to bring your cloths and other belongings. Great just what I need people I don't know touching my things. We had got out the car a while ago and were now passing the training grounds.

"Come faster. I know a fifteen year old girl who can do better than all of you." I turned and Eve yelling at twenty men.

"Evangeline nice to see you in such high spirits today."

"Of course sir how- Secchan!" She wrapped her arms around me pulling me in to a hug.

"Hey eve nice to see you too."

After being abandon Eve found me. She dyed my hair black after I turned five and got me contacts when I was ten. She taught me how to fight. She wasn't around much but when she was she always made sure she had time to spend with me. When I was thirteen she told me that her job wanted her to move, she sent me money every time she got paid and visited when ever she could. Around that time I ran into some girls that I would hang out with in my spear time. We taught each other different things I taught them to fight they taught me how to free run. This really comes in handy (like when you're running from fake cops). But they ran away from home after their dad started beat their mom.

"Care to help me teach this class of nitwits how to fight." there was a deviled glint in her eyes as she looked at her training group.

"Some other time Eva, Setsuna and I still have things to discuss. I call you along with our Elite's. When the time comes Setsuna will be in the same rank as you." With that we walked away. For the next hour and a half he showed me around the palace, he had me transferred me, and showed me my room all the while telling me what I had to do and what I needed to know. We walked back to his office and he called in Eve to bring in the other Elites. As they walked in they bowed one at a time I was behind him so they couldn't see me but I could see them. "Ladies as you know we have been looking for the girl who has beaten Evangeline."

"WAIT! She got beat. I thought that was just a rumor." A red-head with bells in her hair yelled. The girl next to her hit her in the back of the head with the butt of her gun; I covered my hand in attempt the hold in a giggle that disparate to make an appearance. "Owww what the fuck Mana you -"Mana covered the girl's mouth and nodded at Konoemon-dono to continue.

"Anyway as I was saying before Asuna interrupted me." He gave a stern look which made her shift uncomfortably in her spot mumbling a low 'sorry'. "She has agreed to join just and is to be as Konoka's personally bodygaurd." Asuna's head shot up and she raised her hand as if in class. "Yes Asuna?"

"If she Konoka's bodyguard does I have to move into a new dorm or something."

"No of course not but Setsuna will be there a lot and if called for will sleep there as well." She shrugged.

"Hope we get along." She rocked back and forth on her heel and foot. "So who's behind you? I know someone's there. Because it smells like they rolled in freshly cut grass." I sniffed my shirt and sure enough she was right. He stepped aside.

"Evangeline as you know this is Setsuna." She grinned.

"Duh I was the one who trained her." Her grin grew wider as the other girls looked at her in shock as they looked between us, this caused me to smirk, just a lil' bit.

"Setsuna this is Asuna Kagurazaka she is the princess of the fallen country, Vespertatia, short-tempered, has the natural ability to cancel magic, and combining the forces of magical energies and ki, she is able to fight with some magical skill with her own immunity from magic. Next is Ayaka Yukihro come from a wealthy family, though she has no magically abilities but she was trained in a school known to have several of their own unnamed fighting styles. Then there's Zazie Raniyday she is the sister of the queen Demon Folk Poyo. We asked both of them to fill in the position but neither one of them can defeat Eva. Kaede Nasgse is a master of ninjutsu. Her abilities are the following: Kage bunshin, Shukuchi mukyou and the Tenguno kauremino. Mana Tatsumiya does hunting, destroying, demon exorcises and is a merchant. She also specializes in guns. Ku Fei or Fei Fu, as the other's call her, is a master of Chinese Martial arts. She is also very energetic." I looked at the others and saw them nodding.

"Yeah we call her the Monkey King despite the fact she's a girl. A lot of her energy goes in to fighting another way she got the nickname monkey king." I look from Ayaka to Fei to see her slightly hunched, lips poked out, arms bent making monkey sounds. Konoemon-dono shook he's head but I saw the corner of his lip curl a bit.

"Hey Konoemon-dono you told Setsuna things about us but told us nothing about her. The only one who knows anything about her is Eva and she won't even spill." Asuna pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. He looked over to me with a questioning look.

"Go ahead have nothing to hide." He nodded but didn't speak for a while, most likely trying to figure out where to start then he looked at Eve. She sighed before standing next to me.

"I raised Secchan not as my child but as my sister. I found Setsuna when she was a baby, with all her information in the basket under her. I knew she wasn't completely human due to the face her hair and eyes were white. By the time she was able to walk, 9 months, I was teaching her how to fight. When she was five I dyed her hair. By that time I was working here, when I went back on her sixth birthday she was sleeping when I first saw them. Her wings I mean. Like I said I knew she wasn't human when I saw her. I looked in one of my books and saw she was a winged hanyō of the crow tribe. White wings were believed to be a bad omen so they gave the parents two options. One kills the child. Or two abandon them. Unfortunately she was in an alley-way and fortunately I walked through it every day, she was buried under garbage and newspaper. Were it not for her crying I wouldn't have found her. Oddest thing about it was she didn't start crying to I stepped across from where she was. It was like she was waiting for me." She pauses and looks up at me. "Umm anyway back to her birthday. I woke her up and as soon as her eyes focused on me her wings disappeared. I asked her how long she has known about them she shrugged saying they were always there. Now, when I picked the stuff up out of the basket when I found her I failed to notice the letter saying exactly what she was. As the years went by and I trained her I noticed she was also using a different fighting style mixed with what I taught her. When I asked her she said she taught herself that once again I missed another paper with information. I made sure after that day to read every single paper that was given. The other style she was using was Kyōto Shinmei-ryū God's-Cry Style. She masters in it beat all the other masters in it when she was twelve in turn it made her the youngest master to ever live. I also taught her at least ten different styles as well. She can manipulate magic by using paper dolls as doppelgangers of other people or she can transfer her chi into a paper doll which results in a form of her that I call Chibi-Setsuna. Then she goes running for an hour and a half. Any questions?" Asuna, Ayaka and Fei raised their hands. Then started arguing with each other. I saw everyone else slowly back out the room and I followed suite once outside I turned to Eva. "Happens all the time but Asuna and Ayaka work together now." Kaede, Mana, and Zazie walked up to us.

"Hey Silent, Commander and I were about to play tag. You guys want to play?" I look at Kaede and nod. "What about you Evangeline –Sama?" Eve scowled her before crossing her arms and huffing out 'fine' looking between the four of us. "Good 'cause your it." The four of us took off leaving a shocked and angered Eve behind along with a chuckling Dono. I monkey vault over the railing following them to the training ground area, which to me looks like a big park. We hear Eve coming and split I pop vault on to the nearest wall and squat on top of it. When she finally arrives she looks at me out of the corner of her eye but acts as if she doesn't see me. I feel three pairs of eyes on me. I do a corkscrew flip off the left side of the wall as Eve came from behind me; I take off toward a tree and climbing up it. Eve took off in the direction. Someone else was in the tree that I knew but I didn't know who it was.

"Nice I've never seen anyone dodge Evangeline's tackles like that and defiantly not last-minute." I see a red ribbon wrapped around a bit of black hair. Mana. "Your good kid, you're good."

"I had a good teacher and good hearing. She's light on her feet but that doesn't mean the grass stays straight when she runs or walks over it." I saw her nod thinking about what I said.

"You knew I was here already didn't you." I nodded, then pushed her out of the tree and catching the shuriken thrown at the spot she was in then jumping from the tree myself grabbing and pulling her away as more were thrown in her direction. I heard her mumble something about baka blue.

"Baka Blue?" She nodded and pointed to Kaede as she came in to view.

"Game change we're playing man hunt." Asuna and Fei came to our side panting a bit. "Ahh fellow Baka Rangers on another occasion I would be happy to see you two. But you know man hunt is a game of war to us." She's not alone I fell it.

"Come on we can take her." Asuna was getting ready to stand but I grabbed her shirt.

"Not alone others hiding. Eve's behind her, Zazie is on our right and Ayaka on our left. Aside from Eve is there any way to distract the others." I looked at them and saw Asuna blushing, Fei smiling and Mana looking at the tree. "So no one's going to tell me." Fei stood up and pounded her fist in to her hand.

"I'll do it; I'll take one for the team." Without another word she ran straight toward Kaede then made a sharp right grabbing Zazie and kissing her.

"Take one for the team my ass she just wanted to kiss Silent. I'm surprised you didn't go Commander." Mana pulled out a gun labeled paint ball pistol aiming at Asuna forehead and pulled the trigger. I watched as Asuna got hit in the head with the paint ball before falling back. I saw her fingers move each tucking under her palm. 5….4….3….2…. sooner than that was her name called and Ayaka came rushing over just as Fie got back with a tied up Zazie.

"Ayaka what are you doing it's a trap." She turned and looked at Kaede, taking advantage of the slight distraction Asuna sat up and quickly tied Ayaka's hands behind her back.

"Run." We ran toward the front yard. "How did we get here?"

"I guess the front yard is closer than we thought, eh?" Asuna and Mana nodded in agreement. I heard what I think was Eve yelling about someone being love struck fools.

"Mana what are you guys playing?" I look over to where the voice came from and nearly stopped breathing. She was just beautiful. The way her long brown hair on the either side of her bang rested just below her breast and slightly resting on her heart-shaped face and the rest falls down her back below her butt her-

"We're playing man hunt." Fei came over and pushed me forward, "Konoka this is Setsuna your grandfather assigned her as you're personally body-guard but doesn't start until- he never said when you start did he." I shook my head.

"No Kaede asked me and Eve if we wanted to play. He never said anything and I didn't ask." I scratch the back of my head. "And they are on the roof."

"They are?" I nodded, "How do you know?"

"It's the body that knows. My senses are on overdrive, they always have been. Asuna heads up." Ayaka jumped down going straight for Asuna. Asuna blocked that and any other hit. "Do you guys every stick to one game?" Fei is fighting Zazie and Mana is fighting Kaede, they all shook their heads no. From tag, to man hunt and know fighting I can get use to this fast. Konoka just sat and watched. Eve charged me with a katana; I hit the blade to the left, and then grabbed her wrist pulling her forward toward my waiting knee.

"Good you're not holding back. You'd usually toss me to the side." She charged at be again. By the time we were done I had Eve pinned to the ground with the katana by her neck. We were so wrapped up in the fight we didn't notice everyone else stop to watch along with some others.

"Seeing is better than hearing right girls." They all nodded agreeing with Konoemon-dono. Eve and I stood and I handed her the katana back which she handed to Konoka.

"My father told me to give this to my personally bodyguard when one is found. He named it Yūnagi. He said if anyone was to wield it, it was to be the one guarding my life with their own. That said person must be worthy and be able to beat our best. Which you have and from what we heard is not the first time. In honor of my father and I, I pass on to you the weapon you will always carry and protect me with." She handed me back the katana and I bowed my head. "Ok you and everyone else go take a shower you're all covered in sweat, its nine and we have school tomorrow." We all left and went to our rooms. I went straight to my bathroom and stripped to take a hot shower wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Its morning now Asuna, Ayaka, Fei, Eve, Keada, Mana, Zazie and I were training before school. I was fighting with Fei looking for a time to strike she was getting tired because I kept dodging her attacks. She went to kick me and I grabbed her leg at the bend of her knee and twisted it as fast as I could without breaking it. I ducked as Asuna tried to kick me. I used Fei as a shield. "Hey, why am I a shield?" I laughed and pushed her into Asuna and dropped kicked both of them. I got spared by Mana as I got to my feet. Not the best feeling at all man it felt like I got the wind knocked out of me. I grab her waist and planted my feet, using her momentum I lifted her over my shoulder

"Fuck me." I then bought her back down lifting my knee hitting her back. There was a light smile playing on my lips. Mana rolled back to the sides with the others. I ducked and roll as Eve kicked the air where I was. I grabbed her leg and swung her into Keada who caught her. Keada threw her back at me; Eve had her leg outstretched just as Keada started to charge our way. I went back in to the bridge and watched as Eve flew over me. I go into a handstand and wrapped my legs around Kaede's neck and threw over myself and into Eve who was coming back my way. They collide with a light thud and a slightly heavier one when they hit the floor. Five down two to go. Both Zazie and Ayaka came after me both of them had their arms drawn back. Since they weren't going at the same pace Ayaka reached me first, she threw punch after another and I dodged them all with ease. I flipped forward toward Ayaka placing my hand on her forehead and gripping it tightly pushing her down and rolling over her. _Damn that was close_, I thought as I looked at the spot Zazie's foot landed which is where I would have been if I didn't move.

Ayaka and Zazie stood side by side to each other and attacked. I went into defense mode blocking and dodging kicks and blows left and right. They were moving sync with each other as if they were one same body part at the same time... Until Ayaka right leg coiled and Zazie's left did. As both girls brought their legs up I was ready to jump. Both of them smirked and I gave one in return to which they were lost by then their smirks fell. I crossed my arms grabbing Ayaka's right leg with my right hand and Zazie's left leg with my left hand. I did a backflip and pulled my arms back and together causing Zazie and Ayaka to collide with each other and groaned as they hit the ground. Asuna and Fei laughed at their girlfriends as they helped them up and kissed them.

"You ok babe?" Asuna rubbed the back of Ayaka's head

"I'm fine Princess." Ayaka smirked and Asuna crossed her arms.

"I told you not to call me that." Ayaka laughed and wrapped her arms around Asuna's neck.

"I sorry, Prince." Asuna rolled her eyes and walked away from her girlfriend. "Oh, Konoka I couldn't find my uniform this morning do you know anything about that?" Konoka nodded

"We no longer wear uniforms. I managed to talk to my grandfather about it. Why do think I'm dressed like this now? " Everyone looked at her outfit. She had on a low-cut black long sleeve shirt, with a red button up vest, black skinnies and red Nike hi-tops.

"Trying to impress someone Konoka?" Asuna teased. Konoka rolled her eyes

"No I've just been dying to wear this together." Konoka said with a big smile. _She has the prettiest smile I've ever seen. _"Now go show and change." We started walking back to the place when Fei stared to jump up and down.

"Konoka-chan you finally have someone to match with." She looked between me and Konoka, "We go out we usual match with someone. I match with Zazie, Ayaka with Asuna, Mana with Kaede and Evangeline with Chachamaru and Konoka has no one. But now you're here so you two could match. Would you match Konoka" I nodded; I mean what's the worst that could happen?

"Wait whose Chachamaru?" I looked at where Eve was slowly backing away to only she froze when I looked at her, "Well?"

"My girlfriend." She smiled shyly

"Sisters don't keep secrets my ass." I laughed when she sighed in relief as did the others, "Did you think I'd spaz out?" We continued walking

"Kinda." I shook my head as we got inside and went our separate ways to our rooms. I walked into my bathroom, turned on the water tested it and took off my clothes. I relaxed under the water as I washed my body and wonder what my first day would be like.

When I finished I dried off put on some lotion and Axe body spray. I went in my closet pulled out a black tank top and button up shirt, with some black cargo pants, a red vest and red Nike's. I put on a pair of boxer briefs and a sports bra then the rest of my clothes. I grabbed my book bag wallet and phone then went back to the front where I saw Konoka and Eve who looked like she was waiting for someone.

She had on a light spaghetti strap green tank top with a white cardigan and oink shorts and white sandals.

"She looked at me and smiled looking good brother." She smirked and one of her fangs showed. I smiled and stood next to her leaning back on the banister.

"Not so bad yourself sister." I ruffled her hair and she slapped my hand away. I ended up playing with some of her hair anyway as she talked to Konoka. Mana came out in a white button up shirt with a black vest black cargo pants and white Nike's. I raised a brow at her.

"Kaede picked it out her and Konoka went shopping not too long ago picked out outfits and said if Konoka's grandpa let us regular clothes they'd wear what they bought. So what Konoka has on is what Kaede is going to have on but in black and white." True to her word Kaede came out in low-cut black long sleeve shirt, with a white button up vest, black skinnies and white Nike hi-tops. Mana smiled and opened her arms and Kaede walked in to them and shared a short kiss. "Are the twins coming?"

"No they said their walking with Misora and Makie today." Asuna and Ayaka came out in grey tank tops on. Asuna's said Clyde with a tommy gun over it she wore dark blue jeans and Ayaka's said Bonnie with a tommy gun over it and in dark blue skinnies both had on gray converses.

"Bonnie and Clyde coming through make way make way." Asuna said walking over to me and Mana as Kaede went over to Ayaka and Konoka followed by Eve. Fei ran out and jumped on Keade's back. Zazie walked over to me and the other in a green shirt with the Slytherin crest on it and black cargo shorts and green converses. We talked for about two minutes before I felt another person come in. I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl dressed matching Eve, in a guy-ish way like the rest of us, walking our way from the gate. I taped Eve and pointed to the girl just as she looked up.

"Maru." Eve dropped her bag and quickly went up to the other girl. I picked up her bag and followed the others out. Eve jumped on who I'm guessing is Chachamaru and started making out. I cleared my throat and Eve got off. "Cockblocker."

"You did the same to me it's only right to return the favor sis." I smirked and handed her back her book bag then walked up to Asuna, Zazie and Mana. "Anything I should know about before we get to school?"

"Our teacher is ten." Asuna

"Girls in other classes are going to swoon over you." Zazie

"The nine of us are considered popular along with the twins." I turned from Mana to Chachamaru who was walking up to us.

"We're badasses with hot girlfriends." She reached out her hand to me "Chachamaru Karakuri but you can call me Maru." I shook her hand

"Setsuna McDowell you can call me Suna."

"There's a ghost." I looked at Fei "Well she's kinda a ghost. She's visible and we can touch her and she can do the same with us when she want's. So she's visible and solid when she wants, so be careful what you say."

"We call her girlfriend paparazzi they go together well."

"The girls in 2-b are sluts." We all walked more when we realized what she said. All of us looked at Konoka who was covering her mouth with her eyes opened wide. "Ummm... I can't take that back can I." We shook our head and she sighed after a while kept walking and talking about how weird things happen at the school. By the time we got there the girls were ahead of us and had an extra sway in their walk.

"I think Konoka got her eyes on you Suna." Asuna said not taking her eyes off her girlfriend's ass.

"I haven't even known her a day." _Yet I'm staring at her ass like I'm dating her, but then again guys stare at pretty much every girl's ass they see. That still doesn't give me the right to._

"Please the first time I met your sister we got ten minutes into a conversation and she asked me to be her girlfriend." Maru was looking longingly at Eve "And here we are four months later. Doing it the way we did you get to learn something new about them every day."

"Yeah dude she wants you." Mana said looking at me briefly "That sway is saying 'Come and get me,'" Her head snapped toward me "You better get it." As we walked up the stairs the girls spaced out "Take the space next to Konoka, hold her hand and two steps at a time." At the same time the five of us took two steps up the stairs until we were next to the girls and reached for their hands. Konoka bought my hand up on her shoulder but didn't let go.

I know people were glaring at me but I could care less. One came up behind and swung at the back my head. I moved Konoka in front of me and prepared myself for the blow that never came.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Attacking my little sister like that?" Eve's yelling caught a lot of attention kids stuck their heads out of windows to watch. "Well answer me." She lowered her voice "Just because Takamichi is your father that doesn't mean you can attack someone's, who pretty much royalty in the wizard world, personal bodyguard and girlfriend." I let Konoka go and put my hand on Eve's shoulder and other gasped. I rolled my eyes; I know no one touches Eve when she's mad I can tell Maru doesn't because people looked between me and her

"Eve let her go." She didn't "Evangeline Ang-" Eve dropped the girl's hand as if it had burned her and glared at me. I smiled at her

"I hate you." She walked back to Maru

"Love you too big sis. Or is it little sis I haven't been able to tell since I was ten." I smirked when she flipped me the bird "Insect no thank you." We were walking again my around Konoka's shoulders hers around my waist. We walked to the door for homeroom going in two at a time. I heard two people greeting all the others as they went in and when Konoka and I walked in.

"Good morning Kono- Setsuna?" No. Fucking. Way.


End file.
